Make Me A Promise, Wait*
by kiyone-san
Summary: My first fanfic, please be nice. It's MIMATO, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Mimi is leaving for America, but Sora and Hikari are planning something. Rated PG, because there might be a couple curses. Please, review, I want to know if it's okay or
1. Chapter 1: The Last Night

  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own digimon! If I did, i would change the whole script to the way i want it. I do not make a profit from this in any wany.  
  
Make me a promise, wait   
  
It has been years since I've seen him. His blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. I can only hope that he keeped his promise, and, waits for me.  
  
  
Promise me this,  
don't break my heart.  
I just can't stand it,  
if we were forever apart.  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Two years ago, Hikari, and Taichi's apartment  
  
  
"We're all going to miss you, Mimi." Sora spoke, almost in tears.  
  
  
"Don't worry guys, I'll keep in touch. I still have my computer, and my phone." Mimi replied.  
  
  
"It's just not the same. We're not going to shop together anymore, I enjoyed our mall trips so much too." Hikari said.  
  
  
"I am really grateful, but you guys didn't need to throw this party for me." Mimi then spoke.  
  
  
"Sure we did. It's a goodbye present from all of us." Taichi then said.  
  
  
"We all wanted to, Mimi." Koushiro replied.  
  
  
"These kinds of parties are so sad. I know I'm leaving tomorrow, but it's so hard to say goodbye. I have always had trouble saying that word, I don't believe in it. 'Later' or 'until next time' is so much easier to say. I have faith that I'll see you guys again. I'll visit, whether my parents like it or not. They couldn't keep me away from you guys!" Mimi told everyone.  
  
  
"Thanks a lot, Mimi." Everyone said in unison.  
  
  
"I have have an idea! Sora, could I speak to you in private?" Hikari asked.  
  
  
"Of course. Excuse us." Sora replied.  
  
  
Hikari and Sora then went into Hikari's room.  
  
  
"Hikari, what is it? Why did you want to talk to me?" Sora questioned.  
  
  
"I need help with something. Only the two of us know about Mimi's secret crush, so as a goodbye present, I was going to get Mimi to confess her feelings for Yamato. I asked Takeru, and he said that Yamato has had a crush on Mimi, since we went to the digital world. I need help getting those two together, and if they don't say anything now, than they might never admit their feelings. I need help. Sora, you're her best friend, and I know you want to help Mimi."  
  
  
"Ok, I'll help, so, tell me, what's the plan?" Sora replied. 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer:  
I do not own digimon! If I did, i would change the whole script to the way i want it. I do not make a profit from this in any wany.  
  
Make me a promise, wait   
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Well, we have to get them alone. Any ideas?" Hikari said.  
  
"Your good friends with Takeru, get him to talk to Yamato, and tell him to talk to Mimi. He is totally drooling over you, and I know he'll do it just for you." Hikari blushed.  
  
"Good point. Wait, hey!" Hikari then wammed Sora on the back.  
  
"I was only kidding! You didn't need to do that." Sora remarked.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to Takeru, but we still need to work on Mimi, that's were you come in. Get her to tell Yamato. You're her best friend, she'll listen to you." Hikari added.  
  
"Ok, are we clear on our jobs?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yep, we have to hurry, everyone's going to be suspicious."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"What were you guys up too?" Taichi asked.  
  
"None of you business, Taichi." Sora replied.  
  
"It's 11 o'clock, I'd better be getting home before my mom kills me." Koushiro stated.  
  
At that time, everyone realised how late it was, and went home. Before Mimi left,she gave everyone a big hug, and a thank you. When that happend to Yamato, he blushed the deepest shade of red Sora had ever seen.  
  
"Hikari was right. He is totally head-over-heals." Sora then giggled to herself.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Hi, is Takeru there?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yes, hold on."   
  
"Moshi Moshi?"   
  
"Hi, it's Hikari, I need a favor."  
  
"What?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Well, it's about what Sora and I were talking about. We want to give Mimi a special good-bye gift. We were thinking that we could set her up with Yamato, we both know their crush for eachother. Will you have Yamato talk to her?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I don't know, Yamato would never..."   
  
"Please?" Hikari responded.  
  
"Well, ok, I'll try, but I don't think it will work."  
  
"Thank Takeru, your the best! Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Mimi, it's Sora, we need to talk."  
  
"What about?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well, you're leaving tomorrow, and you need to tell Yamato how you feel." Sora answered.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can! Why don't you want to?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if he feels the same way. I don't take rejection very well. I just can't."  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Good-bye Sora."  
  
"But..."  
  
She was too late, Mimi had already hung up the phone.  
  
"You have to tell him, Mimi, all you need is courage."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"How did it go with Takeru?" Sora asked.  
  
"He told me he would talk to Yamato, but he said he most likely wouldn't tell her." Hikari responded.  
  
"Mimi said that she wouldn't. She doesn't like rejection. This is going to be harder than I thought. We still have Yamato though. He WILL tell her if he wants to live another day!" Hikari laughed.  
  
"You're not one to make threats, Sora." Hikari said.  
  
"Well he is annoying me!" Sora responded.  
  
"We'll just have to see what happens tomorrow."   
  
"It better go my way!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I finished chapter 2! I know it wasn't very long, but what can I say, I am not very motivated. 


End file.
